Talk:Resurrección/Archive 1
Types I have noticed that there are mainly two different types of ressurecion; one that actually alters the users body and one that adds "armor" to the users body. is one or the other more powerful than the other?--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 09:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Technically a Resurrección is an Arrancar releasing it's seal power so the difference between the two is only visually superficial and the power of the Arrancar is not dependant on it. WhiteStrike 22:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Segunda Etapa I find it interesting that Segunda Etapa is presented like it's a new thing with Ulquiorra when we've seen it before, with Ggio Vega. Of course Ggio was killed before we could see the end results of that second transformation clearly, but he definitely stated himself that it was a second form of his Resurreción. It just seems a little odd to me that it's been completely overlooked. Does nobody else think it could be in any way related to Segunda Etapa or was it just some kind of quirk of his Resurreción? --Nisshoku 07:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) It seems, more then being a Second release its more like Cirucci's ability to alter her abilities, Ggio sems to just be swelling his own body, perhaps he restrains himself as to keep his speed...Arieus 07:30, 16 March 2009 (UTC) True, that could be a possibility, although Cirucci never went as far as having actually named her "alternate" abilities or whatever you might want to refer to them as. "Tigre Estoque El Sable" seems presented as an entirely new form, although thinking about it now, the way it is introduced does make it seem more like an alternate form than a second stage... hm. It's a shame he was killed so quickly before we could learn much about El Sable. It could just be a one-off... After all, according to Ulquiorra, his Segunda Etapa is a one-off, too... --Nisshoku 21:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC) He Keeps His Sword the section that shows the arrancar that keep their swords after their release, Should we include Grand Fisher? Because im pretty sure after he released he still had a sword, correct me if im wrong SkOrEn 23:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) He never does release it though...--Espada Speed 00:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Grimmjow Resurrección commands How do the Arrancar know the release command of their zanpakuto? It's one of those things you don't ask, but want to know. TwinMask 00:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Template is it okay if i put this on the page--Kisukeiscool100396 19:22, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Weapon releases With the recent chapter, it has been revealed that Barragan wields an axe when Arrogante is released. That makes a total of ""8"" arrancar that have a weapon in their Resurreccion, out of a total of about 30 arrancar that have used Resurrecion (not including fillers). That's nearly a third of all arrancar that wield a weapon after releasing their zanpakuto. I don't think that it is significant enough to be considered a trivia fact any more; it should be deleted from the characters' respective pages. Mohrpheus 14:53, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Well it looks like most of arrancar retain weapon in some form after resurrecion. So let have a look which one are their: Nnoitra Jiruga - 5th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer - 4th Espada, Tia Harribel - 3rd Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn - 2nd Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank - former 3rd Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie - 9th Espada, Mila-Rose - fracción of 3rd Espada and Rudobōn - member of the Exequias. So except for last two everyone is or was Espada level arrancar what makes them most powerfull among their kind. In case of Aaroniero his weapon was in fact Kaien Shiba zanpakuto. And so we have two non-espada with this 'ability'. So when we think about ability to retain weapon after release only strongest arrancar and two medium-strong have it. Of course if Stark retain some weapon after it would show that in most cases it's tied to character power level. Is it triva or fact I hope we'll see soon. --Kazuki Senzo Miyakami 16:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Well, with Stark and Lilynette's synchronized release, that makes 10 resurrecion in which arrancar retain some type of weapon. More and more, its becoming less unusual for an arrancar release. Mohrpheus 00:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) If it is Stark that also have his weapons after release maybe we should change triva about that to somethink like that: Only most powerfull arrancar gain ability to retain some kind of weapon after their ressurection. But there is also two exception to this: Mila-Rose and Rudobōn. --Kazuki Senzo Miyakami 21:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Where? "Arrancar normally only return to their human form when they reseal their Hollow powers; doing so without resealing, though possible, is a permanent change comparable to amputating a limb." Where is this said/demonstrated in the anime/manga? I keep racking my mind, but I can't recall where it's said that if an Arrancar returns to their human form without resealing, it's a permanent change. Twocents 20:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :it was that thunderwitch character the quincy fights after the split up (she says it when discarding her arms and wings) ::Ah, I didn't find her very interesting, which is probably why I forgot. Thank you for telling me where I can find it. Twocents 04:06, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You know what I don't get? That, if Resurreción is defined in Japanese as (帰刃（レスレクシオン), resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade")... Why does the kanji characters literally translate to 'Blade attributable'? Take a look at this; 刀剣解放第二階層. The Romaji translation gives it as; touken kaihou daini kaisou; which means either 'Second tier sword's liberation' or, individually, 'Sword release second class (level, stratum, layer, hierarchy)'. Yup, that's the Japanese definition of Resurreción Segunda Etapa. My question now is; was the characters for Resurreción THAT different? Because, for simplicity's sake, I'd like to submit this; 刀剣解放, or touken kaihou (Sword release), as the official Japanese meaning of regular Resurreción. Grillar Grillo How can Kaname Tosen do a Resurreccion? If he could, then why isn't it on the list? superlogan7437 23:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Good point. I'll add it to the list. For right now we have speculated that all Hybrids(Vizards) can preform Resurreccion, but until we have more proof we can't add that to the articles. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The Reference Sorry Minato, I'm probably reading the manga at a different website than yours. That's probably why we got the page numbers mixed up. --Gold3263301 04:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :R u using Bleach Exile. If u r then the first page is not from the Manga. It is a note from Exile.Com. So u have to subtract the first page. Which makes pg 19, pg 18. Its an easy mistake to make. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 04:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, I'm using Bleach Exile. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. --Gold3263301 04:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Trivia it's said that tosen is the only shinigami to have a ressureccion is that right? ichigo had that weird second hollow form and aizen clearaly used the hougyoku in gin and himself. Shiny-gami 19:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, it says Tosen is the only known Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid capable of using a Resurreccion. Second, we don't kno if Ichigos form was a Resurreccion and Ulquiorra, Uryu, and Orihime never said it was. Anyone who says it was is speculating. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Aren't Arrancar technically Shinigami-Hollow hybrids, too? The way I see it, it should say "the only known non-Arrancar Shinigami-Hollow hybrid" (Vizard/Visored is more of a distinct group/faction name than a species name, as of yet). MarqFJA 14:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Firstly, the order of hollow-shinigami and shinigami-hollow are not interchangeable. hollow-shinigami implies that the soul was hollow to begin with. shinigami-hollow implies that the soul was shinigami to begin with. Secondly, it doesn't work like that Arrancars are no more of a hybrid then the vizards are. The vizards are shinigami who have undergone hollowfication. Arrancar are hollows that have undergone shinigamification. Neither are any more of a hybrid then the other and there is still a huge difference between them. Vizards have masks but they don't have resurrecsions. Arrancar have zanpakuto but their zanpakuto can't perform shikai and bankai and don't get spirits. Tosen is something else entirely. Assuming that his zanpakuto still retained the ability to do shikai and bankai, his zanpakuto also gained the ability to of resureccion. This is very different from the other groups and closest to a true "hybrid" we have seen. So no, it's not the same thing. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::: Okay, I just wanted to be sure. I never saw the distinction between "Shinigami-Hollow" and "Hollow-Shinigami" being made anywhere before, though. Is that a new thing? MarqFJA 16:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::No it's not a new thing. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Aizen and Gin haven't even displayed hollow masks for crying out loud! For all we know, Tosen was also an experiment and Aizen wanted to see how he performed before he tried it on himself and Gin. We have no idea what Ichigo's second hollow form is. We can speculation but that's what all this is, pure speculation. Therefore, keep it confined to the forums. Until and unless we learn more. Aizen, Gin and Ichigo do no have ressureccions. Indeed, until we are informed otherwise by Kubo, Aizen and Gin are not vizards and are still just pure shinigami. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Call it momentary lapse of judgement on my part. But that trivia has now been removed as it is clearly junk. So this is all a none issue. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Tosen's release command On Tosen's page, it has been deliberated that "Suzumushi Hyakushiki" is not a release command, but rather a title for for "Grillar Grillo," just as "Suzumushi Nishiki" is the title for "Benihiko." It was hence decided with admin approvoal that Tosen's Resurreccion has no release command, contradicting an consensus that was made on this page. To reflect this, I am changing the command box to say "None." If anybody happens to disagree, please say so here. Mohrpheus 17:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC) The consensus was made without taking into account his previous releases which released in similar ways, until that can be confirmed the same cant be said here there was to many words used in the previous releases. To accurately determine. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Junk Trivia Clean-up This probably has more to do with how little attention I pay to arrancars in general that I didn't pick-up on it when the Tosen trivia was being discussed. However, now that I have actually read the trivia, I must point out that all of them fall under the category of junk. Being largely of the format "one of" type trivia that we don't allow anywhere else. Therefore, I don't see why this article should be different. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC) *The only known Arrancar with a second Resurrección is Ulquiorra Cifer. We determined that this "only of something" type trivia was junk. Besides as I have pointed out many times, this trivia is not significant until Bleach ends. If Bleach ends with only Ulquiorra showing a second state then yes this becomes signification. Otherwise, no. *While most release commands are either one or two words, the release command of Findor Carias is almost a whole sentence, making it the longest release command for an Arrancar so far in the manga and anime. Obvious from table. *So far, almost every Arrancar who used Resurrección has taken the shape of, or been named after, an animal. Junk. *Both Aaroniero Arruruerie's and Mila-Rose's release commands translate as Devour. Yes but they are different in Japanese and again obvious from the table. *Almost all Resurrección names are Spanish words. The only exception to this is Gantenbainne Mosqueda's Dragra. Of limited appeal. *Pesche Guatiche and Arturo Plateado are the only Arrancar who have revealed their Zanpakutō's name, but not actually released it. Junk being the "only" type trivia. *Gantenbainne Mosqueda is the only Arrancar to activate his Resurrección without revealing his release command. Obvious from the table. *Kaname Tōsen is the only known Shinigami-Hollow hybrid capable of using Resurrección. Obvious from the table. If you disagree with the trivia being labelled junk, please explain why but do not add without explanation. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Releases, V.2 It has been several months since I first brought up the issue of Arrancar weapon releases. The beginning of this article contains a rather large list, consisting of the Arrancar that have some type of weapon in their released form. Since my previous objection to this, the trivia statements on each of those characters' articles regarding this have all been deleted as "junk trivia." This reflects the general consensus that it is not unusual to have a weapon after releasing one's Resurreccion. At no point in the series has it ever been said to be unusual to have a weapon after releasing it. With this in mind, I believe that the entire list should be deleted, replaced with the simple statement that some Arrancar possess weapons after releasing their zanpakuto. Mohrpheus 20:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me that the conclusion of the first discussion was that the weapons release thing was an unnecessary waste of space. So go and head and remove them. I don't think anyone will care. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Links Emmm..., is it okay what I did in the Resurrección article page?--Gran Danku 23:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Ira Ira is not Spanish for anything, on the other hand, it is latin for wrath. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Please don't give me this. I think I know my native language good enough. I have no idea of where you got the idea that Ira does not exist in Spanish. Spanish is derivative from latin, and the word "Ira" comes from latin, but it does exist in Spanish. --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 21:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, relax. After some research I've determined you're correct. I am a fluent native speaker but as a Colombian we rarely use the word. [Composite 4] (My Talk) It is a bit worrying that native speakers don't know their own language. I'm not altered, I usually find this kind of discussions nearly funny, but going to the extent of saying the word doesn't exist tells me the person really has no idea what they're talking about. And it's not a matter of being common use or not, it's not of common use in my country either, but it's not that weird of a word (I would understand words like Giralda, or Grillar, those are really uncommon words, but Ira? for Ulqui's sake?). It almost tells me you rarely open a book, no offense intended. Language is not only about common language but finer and culter words. But oh well, it's no use going on about it, no damage was really done. Just check your references before bringing up this kind of stuff. I'd recommend the Real Academia to check up any word if you have doubts http://www.rae.es/rae.html --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 22:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : This reply is not relevant to the discussion; it should go to Composite 4's talk page. MarqFJA 00:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Aww, does the weeaboo feel real intelligent over this? Gosh, I feel so inferior compared to your grand knowledge of the Spanish translation of anger. I do not read Spanish books, the books I read are primarily in English (save for some Colombian political books) so sorry that I've never heard the word but I'm glad I have a pompous bitch to teach it to me. [Composite 4] (My Talk) : Knock it off. Good-natured sarcasm in its appropiate place is one thing, derisive mockery is another and wholly unwelcome here. Be glad that I managed to get here first and give you your first warning before the mods found out; they may not be as lenient as I am. I know I wouldn't if I were in their place. MarqFJA 00:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Segunda etapa what is it is it exclusive to ulquiorra or can anyone get it. If any arrancar can acheive it how do they acheive it. further more do arrancars swords have spirits like a soul reapers because they would need to have a name or release command and if they dont have a soul in them all arrancars should be able to uses segunda etapa because it seems to me its the same process as bankai but im not sure. please help me out here First sign your posts. Secondly yes it is exclusive to Ulquiorra apparently. No Arranar do not have spirits in their swords like Shinigami. A resurreccion is them regaining their true hollow power. It is never exlpained why Ulquiorra can do another release and its quite odd that he can. Arrancar have nothing equal to bankai. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yammy Llargo - Segunda Etapa? Does the second form of Yammy is a Segunda Etapa? 17:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No the only one with that is Ulquiorra. Yammy just further transforms the further he is enraged that is similar to a technique its not another sword release.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi guys, I just have this simple question: do we know if ressurection is equal to a shikai or a bankai? Thnx! Don8 (talk) 22:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm assuming that it would be as strong as a Bankai as Arrancars(Espadas) release it to fight all out with a Captain whilst they are using their Bankai- and is both there last resort weapon. From Ichimaru-TsangHay Jing Tsang (talk) 22:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC)